


Guybunny

by Maracuya



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: From a comment elsewhere: "[...] fandom is there so you can tell yourself the story YOU want to hear. And if you want to have Guy bang Much in a fluffy pink bunny costume and whatnot - so be it! Fandom is there for YOU."This is utter crack. Writing this for the simple reason that I can. Please bear with me - especially since I'm not a modern AU expert.





	Guybunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> I don't own anything. All the credits go to the makers of the BBC-Robin-Hood-series.

“You'll survey the company's official masked ball in secret, of course,” CEO Vaisey Nottingham said to him.

Guy cocked his head, folded his arms over his chest clad in black leather, and glowered at his boss.

“And how should that be possible? My face is well-known. If and when these social activists see me, they'll show neither hair nor hide. And as long as we don't know who these 'Merry Men' are, you can't sue them until they're broke and have to give up.”

 

CEO Vaisey pushed his index finger against Guy's chest.

“Then make sure people can't see your face or recognise you.” The elderly man started to smirk evilly, something that caused Guy to shudder. “And as it happens, Gisborne, I've got a precise idea as to what you'll wear to the masked ball.”

 

Two days later, Guy was standing next to the buffet, wearing a fluffy, pink bunny costume with a rainbow stitched on his chest. The horrible thing covered his whole body, even his wrists with the treacherous tattoo. Guy closed his eyes. Abject anger coursed in his veins. He had been humiliated before in his life – but never like this! The only positive point about this night was that Marian had excused herself and wouldn't see him in this... plushy state.

 

“Nice party,” a jovial voice suddenly addressed him.

There was a man in front of him, wearing a grinning, chubby plastic half mask and clothes as if he were a medieval miller.

“If you say so,” Guy growled.

“Oh, are we a mite grumpy tonight?” the man asked. “Shall I cheer you up then? I'd have some titillating ideas, you know?”

 

Guy remembered CEO Vaisey speculate that the “Merry Men” all seemed to be males, and that that probably hinted at a certain sexual inclination.

So Guy chose to play along. Perhaps this chap here was one of the social activists.

“And which ideas?”

The other man smiled under his mask.

“You do have an opening in your costume – and it's conveniently situated where your crotch is.”

Guy looked down his front. He totally understood the innuendo.

 

What was strange was that his body reacted to the offer. So far, Guy had never felt arousal for a man. Did this have something to do with the blueball effect Marian had caused in him with her constant withdrawal? Even so... he wouldn't be interested in this man if he didn't have an according interest, deep down, would he?

 

Guy cleared his throat.

“What if I moved behind the buffet when the dancing starts and you dived below and hid there from curious sights?”

The miller's eyes brightened up. He licked his lips.

“Now that's an idea I'd like. I'm totally in for a dessert.”

 

So they waited for the dinner to end and the music to begin. Guy was oddly nervous. It all felt so foreign and awkward... but also somehow fascinating.

 

When the band started and the guests headed for the dancefloor, Guy moved behind the tables with the food and pretended to watch the ball from there. When he sensed the miller's fingers open the zipper of the lower part of his bunny costume, Guy's heartbeat accelerated. Moments later, the other man took the whole affair to the next level, and Guy closed his eyes. This time, however, it wasn't in frustration. Far from it. As the miller proceeded with his outrageous caresses, Guy had a hard time not to pant too obviously. Good god, the man had to be used to kneeling and to serving another man!

Guy uttered a low growl, deep in his throat. Thankfully, the loud music covered up his reaction. And then, his muscles tightened. He growled again and exploded.

 

Guy's knees turned to jelly. Panting, he stooped over the tables with the more than half empty food bowls and supported himself. Nimble fingers from below closed his zipper again. Guy was so beyond himself he needed a moment to recover.

Then, he bowed and looked under the tablecloth. The miller was gone.

 

The next moment, he heard CEO Vaisey yell, “Fuck, they've sprayed socialist graffities in all the offices!”

Guy cursed. He knew the concept of diversionary tactics well enough to understand what had just happened. The Merry Men had foiled him yet again. In the... uh... juiciest possible way.


End file.
